Aster the Armadillo
Aster is an animatronic created by Shadowboy192. Backstory Aster was animatronic created in Thomas' Amusement Park. He was the second animatronic to be created, with Tom being the first. He had his own attraction called the Gamemaster's Arcade and had basically what you would expect of an arcade. Later when the park was closed the character was sold to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. They used him in the first pizzeria and then again at the third. Appearance He looks like a humanoid FNAF styled armadillo, though he is a bit smaller than the other animatronics. His accessories are a futuristic-ish toy helmet and also a toy laser gun he holds in his hand, both of them emit a blue-ish glow. His shell is made of the same material as the helmet and glows different colors depending on different situations. Behavior He starts in the Dining Area and after some time he will leave it. When he leaves this area it means he is in one of the rooms in the location, hidden. You will hear the sound of his toy laser gun and if you check the camera he is most likely in for a few seconds he will come out of his hiding spot and then will return to his starting location. If he gets to one of the halls he will start to roll curled up like a real armadillo to gain speed, after this he will be in one of the blind spots for a few seconds. If you are fast and use the lights at the right moment he will leave and return to his starting location. If you let him in, he will disable the door and lights and take 11% of your power. He will kill you after he disables both doors and lights. You can still defend against him by looking at the cameras of course, but the other animatronics can still kill you. Personality Aster loves games and talks with the kids about them, he likes adventures is in good humor almost always, he is a bit impatient though. He also likes to show off how "cool" he is to the kids sometimes, but always ends up looking goofy. Relationships Tom The Tiger He is his pal and both are really good friends, though Tom doesn't like games as much as Aster(but he still likes them). Taylor The T-rex Sometimes gets to talk to her when walking around. She is jealous of his ability to leave his own attraction and walk around the park freely, but doesn't hate him. The Chimera Aster is kinda scared of it and prefers to stay away from it at night, with fear that it would use him for parts for its body. Toy Tom He is friends with him too, but finds him annoying some times. Toy Aster Hates him to the bone. Mostly because he finds himself way better than him and keeps talking about how inferior he is compared to him. Ryan The Rabbit Sometimes talks to him. He likes to talk about games with him and even listens to his songs sometimes. Dyan The Duck Is also friends with him. Dyan mostly just asks questions about the outside world when he sees him. Trivia * Aster was programmed to know all the games in existence through the years, with the only exception being E.T. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males